


A Waiting Game

by L0stInSpace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/pseuds/L0stInSpace
Summary: With a deep breath, the words “It’s you.” tumbled from the German’s lips before he could stop himself, revealing everything he’d tried to hide for so long. He didn’t even know when he started loving Jenson, he only knew that he did love the Brit endlessly.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	A Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> Hii, I really hope you like this, it was so fun to try this new pairing, I've not really written them before but I really hope I've got the dynamic right!

Loneliness had never approached Nico, wherever he went there was always someone else beside him. Vivian mostly, occasionally Lewis, Nico was never found alone in the crazy circus of F1, always craving the company of a familiar body. To be away from the sport, away from everything he ever knew, it was a foreign feeling, completely new and unknown, and not something he easily made peace with.

Retirement was where the walls came down, and the pretending ended, no longer having racing as an excuse to hide the truth, running from feelings that shouldn’t have ever brewed in the first place, ones suppressed beneath another relationship. Vivian knew from the start, noticing the longing glances down the pitlane pretty early on, but was willing to help Nico in any capacity, playing house all the way and being there through every high and low. To the outside, it was true love, but for Nico, it was nothing more than a cover up, repression of his darkest secret, one he never wanted to let out to the world. He hoped Vivian would be his forever, that he’d fall in love with her, but fate wasn’t so kind, it seemed. 

He hoped that somewhere, on the other side of the Atlantic, that he was on a certain Brit’s mind, that he filled their every thought, consumed by his being, but it was only a pipe dream, so far from reality, and he’d rather not take the risk and lose a friend, than confess to him and have his heart broken into several pieces through a rejection. It was foolish really, but it was how he’d always coped, ignoring it completely, burying it deep and hoping it never completely resurfaced, and it had worked for such a long time that it was almost second nature.

Of course things never stayed buried for too long, and it just had to be that Jenson was announced as part of the Sky F1 team, bringing him back to his everyday life after trying so hard to block the thought of him, too afraid of owning up to his feelings, and really admitting that yes, he was well and truly in love with Jenson Button with absolutely zero hope of his feelings being returned. At least that’s how it was in Nico’s head, everything he’d tried to bury resurfacing within seconds, and he knew he was totally and utterly damned, and fighting it any longer was a battle he was bound to lose.

It was on a summer’s afternoon when they met again, basking in the British sunlight of Silverstone. Jenson looked stunning under the golden hues, radiating off clear skin in a way that made him almost glow, like he was some kind of holy being, sacred in every way. Nico wanted so desperately to get closer, but with every chance, he held back, fear consuming him once again, scared of being told no, scared of how he could live knowing Jenson didn’t love him in the same way that he loved the Brit. He tried to hold it together with every report of the day, try not give up the secret so easily, and by the time things actually came to an end, he found himself missing them, relaxing into the swing of things like he’d never been away.

He should have known that once off air, Jenson would approach him, after all they did spend a decade racing together. 

“Nico, how are things?” he asked at first, hearing about how things had been in Nico’s life since f1 was over, and as much as he didn’t want to pry, news spread pretty fast in the racing community.

“I’m glad we’re back, gives me something to focus on at last!” Nico weakly laughed back, smiling gently at the Brit in front of him.

“I heard about Vivian, I’m sorry about that.” Jenson added, knowing what Nico alluded to with the latter part of his reply. He’d heard the news of the breakup, after so many years of dating they’d finally called it quits, sold the Monaco apartment and moved to other places, Nico back to Germany with the rest of his family.   
  
“Don’t be, I wasn’t really in love with her, as much as I wanted to be. We’re still friends, but we’ll never be more.” Nico replied, trying to gauge Jenson’s reaction. He thought he saw the Brit’s smile curve upwards for just a split second, but he didn’t know for sure, so didn’t add anything more.

“Did you fall out of love, or…” Jenson asked carefully, not directly voicing the question, but letting Nico know exactly what information he wanted the German to let out.

“I tried to convince myself I was like everyone else, the plan was to settle down with a girlfriend and nobody would say anything more. But yeah, I couldn’t take it, and Vivian knew pretty early on that it was always going this way. But for my career, she stayed.” Nico explained, and at that moment Jenson suddenly understood everything, and it all made sense. It was selfish, but the Brit let out a small smile at the revelation, knowing there was a chance his pining was all worth it.

“You know, there’s nothing wrong if you’re not into women, whoever told you that’s just lying. Love whoever you love and deal with the consequences later.” Jenson told him sternly, making it sound so easy for Nico. If only he had the same amount of courage the Brit did, maybe then he’d have sorted this whole mess up instead of running from his feelings.

“It’s not that easy, when the man you love is so far out of reach. I was scared, carried my feelings for too long, and now I’ve lost every chance of finding love.” Nico confessed in return, sighing at the second part, he knew he’d messed it up, and despite the growing urge to just yell the truth, it would be better kept to himself. Jenson deserved better than him anyway.

“It’s never too late, Nico. I’m sure if you told him, he’d at least understand and hopefully he likes you too.” Jenson reasoned, smiling softly at Nico, trying to keep the German’s spirits positive. It was a trait of Nico’s to be quite an open book, and the soft blush coating his cheeks only further gave away Nico’s feelings, making the Brit smile just that bit more.

“You think so?” Nico questioned, unsure as if he should confess, knowing full well that he’d be rejected on the spot if things went the way he was convinced they would. 

“I know so.” Jenson just replied, encouraging Nico to say the words, the ones he so dearly wanted him to say.   
  
With a deep breath, the words “It’s you.” tumbled from the German’s lips before he could stop himself, revealing everything he’d tried to hide for so long. He didn’t even know when he started loving Jenson, he only knew that he did love the Brit endlessly.    
  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” Jenson just smiled back, stepping closer to Nico to take his hand, gently taking it into his own. He let out a contented sigh, just happy to be able to hold Nico close, even if it was only the smallest of touches.   
  
“So you?” Nico started off, attempting to clarify everything, hoping he’d read the situation correctly. 

  
“God yes, Nico! I’ve waited too long for you to say that!” Jenson excitedly laughed, leaning ever closer to the German, arms now wrapped around his shoulders. Nico just looked over amusedly, heart swelling at how happy Jenson looked in the moment.

  
“We were stupid weren’t we, waiting so long for this.” Nico replied, laughing slightly at the fact they could have saved themselves all the time if only they’d have had the courage to say anything.   
  
“But I found you eventually, so it’s not all bad!” Jenson just spoke back, contentedly sighing at the situation, finally finding true happiness after waiting so long for it to come along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, don't forget to leave a comment or kudos, it would mean the world to me if you did :)


End file.
